disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hera Syndulla
Hera Syndulla is a female Twi'lek from the Disney XD animated series Star Wars Rebels. She is the captain/pilot of the freight ship the Ghost, and owner of the astromech droid known as Chopper. She is voiced by Vanessa Marshall. Personality Hera is known to be very strong-minded, but at the same time she is warm and nurturing. She is more of the mother figure towards the crew of her ship, whenever there is a problem she knows how to talk to them, and keep them together when one of them falls apart, as well as helping them find the goodness in themselves. Role in the Series The Machine in the Ghost After raiding an Imperial supply depot, Hera, Kanan and Chopper's lives were in jeopardy, with four TIE Fighters attacking their ship. After taking a hit, the ship's comms and shields were fried. Hera sent Chopper to fix the shields until moments later, she sent Chopper to fix the comm instead, leaving the shields still down. Chopper passed on a message from Kanan to "Fly better" which she took to heart and commenced some daring maneuvers. She looped the Ghost behind the pursuing TIEs and using the nose turret took out one of the fighters, reducing Kanan's targets buy half. After Chopper took out the last Fighter, the three of them met on the bridge, where they praised each other's shooting. Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion Hera showed up with the Ghost after her fellow Rebels stole Imperial crates from the Empire and picked up a passenger. Hera was impressed with what Kanan told her about Ezra and suspected that he maybe force-sensitive. With four TIE Fighters on their tail, Hera piloted the Ghost out into space and once clear made the jump to lightspeed. Soon after losing the TIEs, the Rebels returned to Lothal and landed near Tarkintown where Hera and Kanan delivered a crate of blasters to criminal boss Cikatro Vizago, who gave them some Intel on an Imperial Transport carrying Wookiee Prisoners to an unknown slave labor camp. The Rebels arrived at the Imperial Transport Hera brought the Ghost alongside, telling the Imperials they had orders to transfer an additional Wookiee Prisoner. As Kanan, Zeb, Sabine and Chopper went aboard, Hera along with Ezra stayed with the ship where they spotted an incoming Star Destroyer. Hera told Ezra he needed to go and warn the others but didn't feel he could and insisted they make a run for it while they could. In the end he reluctantly went aboard the transport ship to warn them after Hera gave him some encouragement to risk his life for others. Thanks to Ezra, the Rebels made it back to the ship and escaped. However when Zeb told the crew he left Ezra behind, Hera said they should rescue him as she knew they were responsible for getting him involved. Zeb and Sabine were not keen on rescuing him, knowing the Empire would be waiting for them but Chopper voted with Hera and with Kanan's deciding vote they went back to rescue him. Hera piloted the Ghost aboard the Star Destroyer undetected and the Rebels were able to find Ezra and escape to hyperspace with intel on where exactly the Wookiee prisoners were. She set course for Kessel and upon arriving opened fire on the Imperials giving her fellow Rebels a clear path. However they were ambushed by the Imperials and Hera had to retreat with TIE Fighters opening fire on her ship. Hera flew away in order to lose the TIEs and later returned to pick of the others. After sending the Wookiees on their way, the Rebels returned Ezra to Lothal but later chose to join the crew after being given a choice to join their Rebellion and learn the ways of the Jedi. Gallery Trivia *In Greek mythology, Hera was the goddess of family, marriage, and in some cases matriarchy. Given Hera Syndulla's attitude and nurturing towards the team, it is possible she is partially inspired by the goddess. *She is related to Cham Syndulla, a Twi'lek from Star Wars: The Clone Wars, who was her uncle and inspiration to become a Rebel. *By the time of the series, Hera is twenty-four years old. *Hera is voiced by Vanessa Marshall, who is also known for voicing Mouse on fellow Disney series ''Fish Hooks'', as well as many female characters in DC Comics cartoons and Irwin on the Cartoon Network series The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. **Vanessa Marshall has sparked much hype over portraying Hera, as she is a Star Wars fan and self-proclaimed nerd. Category:Star Wars characters Category:Aliens Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Characters Category:Gunmen Category:Pilots Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Animated characters Category:Character stubs Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Captains Category:Rebel Alliance Characters